


Know You Well

by Nath_The_Master



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Main ship Marc x Nath, Marinette means well, Peacock Nathaniel Kurtzberg, She's just oblivious, Side pairing though, Tomato Twins Au, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Nathaniel Kurtzberg, We will go down with this ship, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath_The_Master/pseuds/Nath_The_Master
Summary: One old smoke bomb later, Varian is passed out on the balcony of one Marinette DuPain-Cheng, with no recollection of how he got there.Meanwhile, Nathanael is struggling between her not at all platonic affections for her comic book partner, Marc, and her gender dysphoria and fighting her parents to be seen as female. She doesn't have time to get dragged into another problem!Marinette has no idea how the strange boy got on her balcony, but she's going to help him as best she can, though at this point it's only giving his as many cookies and clothes as she can.Co-written with Persassy9001.





	1. Chapter One

**Varian POV**

Varian was sprinting as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, in fact, he didn't even know where he was at. All he knew was that he got lucky. Rudiger was barely hanging on to his apron, but the animal was smart enough to stay quiet. Suddenly, Varian jerked to the side and into a bush. Silence for a moment, and then the sound of horses filled the small clearing.

"Which way did he go?" Yelled out a man who sounded a bit too young to be in this business.

"I don't know, Conner. Maybe check for tracks." Another replied.

A woman, Cassie, Varian realized, spoke next. "Varian is not stupid. He wouldn't leave any tracks." She paused for a moment, "If you can hear me, Varian, come back. We can promise you a much safer cell. One that won't be so easily left unguarded."

Varian began to panic, and that was not a good thing considering the fact that he still had his hands chained. The boy shifted back and felt something with his hand. Of course! He'd forgotten that he'd stashed an old smoke bomb here. Varian glanced down at it. Yikes! That was really old. He hoped that it wouldn't have any unforeseen impact on what the effects of the bomb might be. He gestured at the small, pink orb with his head and Rudiger, understanding what he meant, went over and smashed it. The cloud it made was just big enough to cover the bush. Varian began to feel really odd, and then he knew, that there was definitely something wrong with his bomb. There was a flash of pink and green, and then everything faded to black.

**Marinette POV**

When a boy appeared on Marinette's balcony, she was totally unprepared. Like, the only times that happens is when Akuma's are trying to romance her! Standing at the top of the trapdoor, she uneasily looked at the black-haired, mid evilly dressed boy passed out on a chaise lounge. She stepped closer, stopping abruptly when the racoon sitting on the boy's chest hissed at her and nudged the boy's cheek with its snout. Maybe they were friends?

"Hey little guy, I won't hurt him, okay?" Marinette crouched down and made her voice as soft as possible, trying not to scare the racoon. Tentatively, she reached a hand out as a peace offering and grinned as the racoon sniffed her, then licked her hand. Still keeping low, she crept closer to the duo passed out on her chaise lounge, very Chat Noir-like. She grabbed his underarms and dragged him to her bedroom, the racoon following behind. Placing him gently on the floor, Marinette tucked a pillow under his head and a blanket around his shoulders and left to get him something to eat.

**Nathanael POV**

Nathanael was in deep shit. Deep shit, as in, she may possibly have a tiny crush on her comic book partner, Marc. Marc, with his leaf green eyes, dark hair Nath just longed to run her fingers through, shimmery lip gloss covered, oh so kissable lips- WHAT WAS SHE THINKING? She didn't have a crush on Marc! Nope, no way, no crushes here. Dropping her head not so gently on the kitchen table, she groaned.

"What's wrong now, Drama Queen?" Sabrina looked up from Chloe's homework, raising a sharply arched red eyebrow at her.

"I may have a tiny crush on Marc, my comic book partner, and I don't think he likes me back, and I don't know what to do." Nath peeked at her twin through her bangs, making a face, "If you call Chloe I'll never speak to you again."

"Nath, we share a room, live in the same house, and have all the same classes, so it'll be a little hard not to speak to me again."

Nathanael shoved a V at her and dropped her head back down on the tabletop, grumbling obscenities under her breath. "You're no help."

**Varian POV**

Varian slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see the familiar stone roof of his jail cell. Shock flooded through his veins as he realized that he was most definitely not in jail. "What the hell?" He muttered as he sat up, holding the side of his head with his chained hands. Rudiger perked up from his place on his lap and examined Varian's face. Varian chuckled, "I'm ok, bud, I promise. Do you know where we are?" Rudiger paused a moment before shaking his head to say no. The boy with a blue streak in his hair glanced around, taking in his surroundings.

Everything looked futuristic and odd, he'd never seen anything like it before. There was so much pink... But there was also so much to study! No, wait, he can't. Wherever he ended up, it won't be long before the guards discover him. Not only that, but it would be difficult to work with his hands chained together. Reluctantly, he stumbled up and out of the soft blanket and onto his feet. Rudiger followed behind him as Varian attempted to sneak over to the window, as he guessed the door would be unsafe and alert someone to his location. He desperately wished to get these chains off of his hands as they clattered together when he walked. As he got the window open and had one leg out, he heard the door open.

**Marinette POV**

Walking up the stairs with a plate of cookies in one hand and some of her father's old clothes in the other, Marinette hoped the strange boy wasn't dead. She pushed the trapdoor open and dropped the cookies on the desk and dove for the window when she saw the boy was awake, and trying to climb out of it.

"What are you doing!" Marinette yelled, worried about the poor boy. He glared back at Marinette as he struggled and she was startled by how much fear and sadness was in his eyes, but what mainly shed through was anger. Still, Marinette held onto him.

"Let me go! I won't go back! Let me go free!" The boy yelled, straining against both her and his restraints. After about 15 minutes he went limp in her arms. "Please," He began much quieter than before, "I just want to get away." His voice cracked and Marinette noticed that he was crying. Despite herself, she felt a bubble of pity well up inside her.

"Jumping out a window won't fix that," Marinette replied.

"You act like I could have died. I was just gonna get outta here and try to find my way back home."

"Will you please tell me your name?" Marinette asked, ignoring his previous statement and still not releasing him.

He looked at her strangely Before responding, "Flynn, and the racoon is my pet, Randy." For some reason, he glanced strongly at Randy, as though trying to tell him something. Randy nodded.

Marinette sighed, "Ok, Flynn, I brought up cookies." He glanced across the room at them suspiciously.

"What's in them?" Flynn asked, for some reason he had a bit of worry in his voice.

"Just some flour, sugar, vanilla, the usual stuff you'd put in cookies." She replied, a little bit insulted.

"Ok, maybe I'll have a few..." Flynn responded.

**Nathanael POV**

Annoying beeping woke Nathanael from dreams of Marc, and figure skating, and superheroes, and Marc... _Not the point, stay on track, Nath._

Anyways, she was awake. She climbed out of bed, shut off the alarm, and headed downstairs, at the lovely time of 5:45 am. Pouring a mug of coffee, she tipped her head at Sabrina, who was falling asleep in her bowl of cereal.

"Wake up, we have to get ready for classes." She poked her sister in the shoulder, rousing her enough to get up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

Pulling on her purple pseudo jeans, she grinned at a slightly more awake Sabrina.

"I want to stop by The DuPain-Cheng's for cookies before school today if that's okay with you."

Pulling her hair back with a headband, Sabrina nodded. "I would go with you, but Chloé is going to be mad if she's there before me."

Nathanael sighed, pulling on her familiar grey blazer. "You really need to find better friends."

"After doing Chloé's dirty work for so long, nobody wants to be my friend. I was almost friends with Marinette once, but messed it up by thinking she was, like Chloé."

Nathanael rubbed her shoulder. "It'll be okay. Hey, you've got me!"

******************

Just leaving the DuPain-Cheng bakery with her cookies, Nathanael was daydreaming about Marc when she saw an old man struggling to get across the street. Nath glanced around, saw a car heading right for him, and sprinted to him, helping him across the road safely. Continuing on to school, she never noticed the elderly man in a Hawaiian shirt slip something into her bag. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Varian POV**

 

Varian looked at himself in the mirror, a little bit unsure of whether he liked his new look. While he managed to keep his apron, gloves, and goggles, his shirt had been swapped for a light blue, plaid button up, his pants were now a dark pair of baggy, blue jeans, and a pair of black converse that he suspected was originally made for a girl. Not that he wasn’t grateful for the girl’s generosity, seeing as she had managed to get the chains off his hands. He came out of the small closet space, and glanced around to see that Marinette must have left the room. He sighed and sat on the bed, deciding to wait for her to return. He was clearly nowhere near his home, so it wasn’t like he had any idea where to go. 

After a while of her being gone, Rudiger curled up on Varian’s lap, and Varian began to softly sing, unaware of the fact that Marinette was right outside with Nathanael, who she had already told the whole story of ‘Flynn’ showing up. Singing was a habit he’d picked up while planning the attack on his former friends, and he had found he was rather good at it. It was a song he had heard before in Corona, it was called Two Birds on a Wire by Regina Spektor. 

“Two birds on a wire, one tries to fly away, while the other watches him close from that wire. He says he wants to as well, but he is a liar.” He allows himself to become slightly louder, remembering how he used to be before he was betrayed, “I’ll believe it all, there’s nothing I won’t understand, I’ll believe it all, I won’t let go of your hand.” 

He started the next verse with tears in his eyes, because no matter what he did the sky would always be dark for him. There was no way Rapunzel could ever fix what she’d done, and there was no way for him to go back to his old, cheerful self, “Two birds on a wire, one says come on and the other says I’m tired, the sky is overcast, and I’m sorry. One more or one less nobody’s worried.” 

Real tears began to flow down his cheeks as the reminder of his naive, trusting self made itself present once more, “I’ll believe it all, there’s nothing I won't understand, I’ll believe it all, I won't let go of your hand.” He remembers all the good times he had with Rapunzel, Flynn, Cassie- no, Cassandra before they betrayed him. They betrayed him, he has to remember that. “Two birds of a feather, say that their always gonna stay together, but one’s never going to let go of that wire, he says that he will, but he’s just a liar.” 

The next part he sang louder and more Intense, openly crying now, “Two birds on a wire, one tries to fly away, and the other watches him close from that wire, he says he wants to as well, but he is a liar!” On the next verse, he broke down and began to sob as he sang. He’ll never save his dad. “Two birds on a wire, one tries to fly away, and the other…”

  
  
  


**Marinette POV**

 

Standing outside the door with a newly miraculous hero {Not that he knew it, but still} Nathanael, they heard a boy-presumably Flynn- singing a sweet song. When she heard a sniff, then quiet sobs, her eyes popped, jaw dropped, and she shoved opened the door to see Flynn sitting on her bed quietly crying into his hands. She froze, unknowing what to do in this situation of a sobbing Flynn, when Nathanael moved. Marinette watched as her red-haired friend sat beside him and gently laid an arm on his shoulders. Flynn jerked back, shoving Nathanael off of the bed and to the floor.

“Oh, sorry, Nath, I forgot to mention he doesn’t like touching. Nath? Are you okay?” Marinette turned away from Flynn to Nathanael, and bit her lip as she saw he was looking very scared and almost hyperventilating on the floor, shaking so badly his bangs were moving.

Marinette knelt next to him. “Nath, breathe, okay? Flynn didn’t mean to scare you. If he did, I’m not going to give him any cookies.”

Nathanael just shook more, tears filling his teal eyes. Marinette stood up, turning to Flynn. 

“You did this, make him okay!” Flynn shook his head, dark hair flying.

“Please! I don’t know what’s wrong!” Marinette was frantic now, worried for her friend.

The raccoon poked Flynn with his nose and made a small noise.

Flynn sighed, set the raccoon on the bed, and stood up, rolling his eyes. 

“Fine, buddy, I’ll do it.” 

Flynn sat on the floor next to a shaking, silently crying Nath and started talking softly.

“Hey, It’s okay, I didn’t mean to scare you. I have some issues with people. Want a handkerchief?”

Marinette stood shocked as Nath took the handkerchief, blew his nose, then hugged Flynn and started crying into his shoulder. She giggled as Flynn just sat there awkwardly, and looked kind of freaked out. 

She knelt next to them and offered Nathanael a tissue. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Nath sniffed and rubbed his red eyes. “Back when I was still living with my parents I came out to them and they didn’t like it. At all. I ended up in the hospital, so my sisters and I ended up at my Aunt Caline’s house. I get freaked whenever someone is violent towards me, or anyone, really, and I panic.”

“Oh, Nath!” Marinette hugged her friend, knowing that was really hard for him to tell the two. 

“Let’s go downstairs, Maman made soup we can eat.”

 

**Nathanael POV**

After her minor panic attack at Marinette’s, she decided to go home and eat a whole bunch of soup while pondering her existence. Reaching her bedroom, she tossed her blazer on the bed, only to hear a thud. Confused, she picked it up and dug through the pockets, finding a cherrywood box with some cool dragon designs on the lid. Bracing herself for whatever was contained in the box, Nathanael opened it. A flash of blue and seared retinas later, there was a small, peacock looking thing floating in the middle of her room.

Grabbing a pencil from the desk, she brandished it like a sword. “Get back! I have a pencil and I’m not afraid to use it!”

“Hey! I am not an enemy, I’m a kwami! I grant you superpowers!” The thing raised it’s nubby arms, and Nath dropped the pencil.

“Keep speaking…”


End file.
